A Present For Rin
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: The Bloody Setsuna Clan was annihilated for their long and bloody history with humanity and demonkin, their downfall being the only event humans and demons banded together to make happen long ago.A teenage boy with the Clan's blood red hair is found, starving and injured, by Sesshomaru in a vicious snowstorm.What will happen to the world when the Setsunas resurface? Read on to see!


A Demon Boy's Tale

Prologue: The Boy in the Snow

The wind howled wrathfully, driving the sleet every which way. Snow and sleet was rapidly falling, obscuring the path back to the village. Albeit, I would only have a slower, more painful death back in my hometown. The sleet and snow falling so rapidly was making it hard to see the hand in front of my face, and my thin, emaciated body was chilled to the bone. The sleet stung my pale, almost blue skin, making me shudder faintly. It was lucky I had my father's demon resistance to extreme temperatures or I would have been frozen long ago in the merciless Northern winter lands.

I was freezing. So cold. . . I was in the middle of a snowstorm, after all. In the North, snowstorms happened all the time. I still couldn't believe the landlord had kicked me out in the middle of winter. All because of my demonic heritage. Curse my damned father for dying in battle. My mother had died in childbirth, and I had never really known either one of my parents. I had been dumped into the human world to fend for myself by the demons that once served my father. I had fended well for myself until that dratted monk had come along and my demonic heritage had awakened. The damn monk's stupid persistence in trying to kill me resulted in an (accidental) killing spree and me very nearly being sealed into a scroll. I had escaped by the skin of my teeth. My ragged dark blue kimono was scanty protection from the lashing elements. Now I would freeze to death. Just another teenage boy killed in the dead of winter. . . Or maybe I would be taken by the Frost Demons, who liked to hunt for little boys to use as slaves. Slaves that never made it back to the human world ever again. I had seen the broken bodies of those little human boys… I shuddered. Maybe death was a better idea than slavery to other demons.

The irony of that was who was to rescue me from this predicament.

I didn't see him coming, but I scented, over the overpowering scents of snow and ice, a dog's smell. But different. Stronger and darker. I snarled, whipping around when I heard the rustle of fur and the hiss of a low class dragon youkai. And there he stood, silver hair blowing in the wind and calm yellow eyes on me. He was at least a foot taller than me, if not more, and was wrapped loosely in warm looking fur. His robes denotated a noble in the demon world, but his eyes. . . They were colder than the landscape with the centuries he'd seen. A two headed, obviously herbivorous yokai stood next to him with a shivering green imp on his back. Obviously the older demon's attendants. Why the tall demon had stopped, I had no idea.

"Come with me."

I blinked warily. That I hadn't expected. _Why would a demon of his standing want a mutt of uncertain heritage to come with him? There's got to be a reason behind this. . . What does he have to gain by getting me? He probably doesn't want to capture me for my heritage….. After all, my father disgraced himself by producing a mutt breed like me with his lover, Izanyanagi . Why in all hell would a powerful Dog Demon want a teenage mixed heritage demon who lost his title like me?_

"Do as Lord Sesshomaru says, mutt boy! Come with us! Or do you have anywhere else to go, hmmmmmm?"

I growled at the green-skinned imp carrying a weird staff who had spoken, my claws sharpening instinctively. I gazed at him straight in the eye, my blood red hair falling back to reveal my eyes as I did so. He flinched when he saw my eyes from under my blood red bangs. They always did flinch when they saw my eyes. Everyone but Sesshomaru, apparently. He still stood immobile, waiting for an intelligible answer. I weighed my options. Stay out here and die or worse), or go with the demon man and possibly survive. Possibly. I took the option that offered the possibility of survival.

"Fine. I'll come."

"Hurry up then!"

Sesshomaru and the dragon beast started moving again. I tried to shift into another form to keep up, but to no avail. I was starving and left severely weakened by the monk's barrage of attacks. I growled, hating myself for this weakness. _The monk who started this whole mess I found myself in will be DEAD just as soon as I get somewhere I can recover from the wounds that damn shakujo dealt me. It may have been just a staff, but that cursed thing HURT!_ The blood flow from the wounds I'd sustained during my escape had stopped a while ago, but that didn't mean I wasn't half dead on my feet already. Sesshomaru paused when he realized I wasn't with them. He made a gesture to the two headed dragon, and it turned around despite the very very vocal protests of its rider. When it reached me, it knelt in the snow. _An invitation to ride it,_ I thought. I scrabbled up onto it, ignoring the imp's shrieked protests and groans. Quickly figuring out the odd seating, I nabbed the front position with a lot of noisy protesting from the imp.

Warmth flooded me from the dragon's scales. With a purring noise, I wrapped my skinny arms around one of the beast's necks and pressed my cheek against the scales. Both heads groaned softly then rose to its full height, away from the chill of the snow but into the biting wind. Still, riding this dragon was far better than being on foot. Allowing myself a rare smile, I shut my eyes. If Sesshomaru wanted me dead, he would have left me to the storm. That thought gave me comfort as I finally allowed myself to drift into the deep sleep of utter exhaustion.

* * *

**Hello! A freind of mine started me on a Sesshomaru kick, and I just couldn't stop when I thought of this. This is after Sesshomaru lets Rin stay in Kaede's village to try and give her a normal human life. On his trip, he meets our hero, the boy in the snow so far. An OC that Sesshomaru brings back for Rin, as a sort of back up protector (he doesn't trust his idiot brother to look out for her properly). This isn't really a romance between Seshomaru and Rin as much as a father/daughter relationship. I mean, hey, Sesshy's way older than her! I can't write them in a romance like that ^^ Not yet anyway...This is my first Inuyasha story, so please be kind in your reviews. I apologize for any OOC ness or mistakes.**

**-June **


End file.
